Remind me
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Fighting again causes memories to pop up and suddenly they realize how stupid they've been.Loosely based off the song remind me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. One-shot


**Mmkayy... New one-shot... I blame Remind me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood for this work. Except I kinda like it...**

**However I love how I did this one... Italic's are memories...**

**Mmhm also... You should really go check out Izzie, Ehem. 123Beat456's fics... you know Marriage by force and Broken...? Yeah those... I'm totally in love with those stories... and she's a all around cool person. :D**

* * *

><p>Staring blankly at the wall Shane sighed and though about a few years ago. He felt Mitchie roll away from him in bed. They had been fighting again. Things were said in the heat of the moment that they didn't mean. He felt kinda like it was his fault for all of this. If he hadn't opened his mouth to begin with they wouldn't be fighting.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Shane smirked as he swung their hand's he'd press a kiss her cheek or temple ever couple of seconds. They had gone to the fair with some of Mitchie's college friends. She giggled every time he kiss her.<em>

_Stopping in front of a ride Shane pulled Mitchie in front of him and kissed her hard. She kissed back with a soft moan and her arms wrapping around his neck. Her friends all letting out groans of disgust and a few giggles and comments about them being the cutest couple they had ever seen._

_Shane smirk and pulled back and rest his head against her neck. He swayed slowly with her. Mitchie smiled and ran her hair through his hair and hummed softly with the song. _

_He kissed her neck softly and lifted his head back up. "Come on." He murmured pulling her away from her friends and towards the Farris wheel._  
><em>Shane smiled slightly as he recalled how they had ended up back at her apartment making out and clothes flying everywhere until her phone rang.<em>

* * *

><p>Shane glanced over his shoulder at Mitchie now. He sighed before he sat up. He got out of bed and softly pushed Mitchie back from the edge of the bed. Grabbing his pillow he headed to the couch.<p>

Laying down he fell asleep dreaming of them again. He really didn't know why he was dreaming and thinking about back them.

Mitchie woke up a few minutes after being put back in the middle of the bed. She sat up and looked around. The bed and his pillow was missing. Mitchie let out a soft sob as she realized he left. She knew better than to yell at him.

* * *

><p><em>Shane groaned and held on tighter to her waist as they stood in the airport in California. She was going home for a couple weeks to spend with her family. She kissed him softly as they heard her plane get called. Pulling away she whispered she had to go. "Mmh. Let go Shane... I have to go." She giggled as she felt him kiss along her neck and jaw. "Shane..." She whispered before he claimed her lips again. Kissing her hard Shane slowly dragged her back with him.<em>

_"Flight 705 is now departing." A voice from overhead said. Mitchie pulled away and looked at the plane as it started to back away from the terminal. She turned back to Shane to scold him but instead he pressed his lips to hers again._

_Finally dragging her back to his car. They went to the closest hotel they could find. Spending one more night with him was perfectly okay with her. She had forgotten to call her mother until she woke up later that night with her phone and Shane's ringing like crazy. She sighed before pulling the sheet with her to pick up a phone. Grabbing Shane's she saw her father number and groaned before picking up. "lo?" She murmured hoarsely. Her throat hurt and she felt tingly in some places still._

_"Mitchie?"_

_"Hi daddy..." She murmured again. "Sorry for not calling... Shane distracted me... I'll be out there sometime tomorrow. I'm sorry for worrying you and mommy." She said softly as she watched Shane sleep. He was spread out on the bed laying on his stomach looking relaxed and snoring softly._

_"Alright pumpkin just don't let him distract you so much next time..." Her father said with a slight smirk. Mitchie's cheeks went red. "Good night baby girl." Her father said softly before hanging up. Mitchie headed back for the bed with her cheeks red as can be._

_Laying down she snuggled close to Shane as he rolled onto his side._

* * *

><p>Mitchie let her tears free fall as she recalled that wonderful memory. She quietly got up and headed to the kitchen she decided she needed something to drink her throat felt scratchy and dry. Passing the living room she saw Shane laying uncomfortably on the couch. She shook her head before heading to him instead of the kitchen. Leaning over him she brushed his bangs away from his eyes then ran a hand through his hair.<br>"Mmhm." He moaned before opening his eyes to see Mitchie sitting next to him. Reaching out he put his hand on her cheek. "Hi..." He said sleepily.

"Hi." Mitchie's watery voice replied and waking Shane up. He sighed before sitting up and bringing Mitchie up to the couch. "I'm sorry." She said as tears formed. Her head burried into his shoulder and arms wrapped around him. Shane smiled and pulled her face up to look at him.

He kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes. "It's okay... We're gonna fight and say stupid things." He said softly. Mitchie nodded softly.

"I shouldn't have said what I said... Clearly you love me enough to kick yourself to the couch..."Mitchie said with a watery laugh.

"Clearly. You love me still if your this upset."

* * *

><p><em>Pulling her close to him Mitchie snuggled close as they spent the night together loving each other. Moans and cries from Mitchie as Shane grunted and cursed softly against her neck.<em>  
><em>Falling asleep in his arms Mitchie managed to pull the blankets over them. Kissing her temple as he also fell asleep Shane murmured he loved her.<em>

_Waking up later that day Shane woke to a empty bed. He signed and wondered if it was a dream until he peeled the blankets back. Realizing it wasn't and that he was late he got up. Pulling clothes on until he couldn't find his shirt. He wandered out to the kitchen as he smelled bacon cooking. _

_He found his shirt laying loosely around Mitchie's shoulders. He groaned softly as he pictured what might be underneath his shirt now. Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly. "You know I need this." He murmured as he let his fingers slip under her shirt and raise it a bit._

_"I know but since I'm wearing it you can't have it." She said smiling as she turned her head and saw him out of the corner of her eye. He laughed and kissed her_.

* * *

><p>Mitchie snuggled into his arms a little more. "I love you." She sighed before kissing his jaw softly. She felt his hands dip lower and pull her over top of him.<p>

"Remind me." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewww? :D<strong>


End file.
